


My Boy

by zgirl4ever



Category: EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Homophobia, M/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zgirl4ever/pseuds/zgirl4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We can't be together, Kyungsoo. We're going to be brothers"<br/>"Only step brothers...we can make it work if we really want it"</p><p>When Chanyeol's father announces his wedding engagement at a family dinner, Chanyeol is forced to accept not only a new mother but also the fact that he will now have a brother, Kyungsoo.  At first he is skeptical but the young men quickly form a bond, but as Chanyeol starts to spend a lot of time with his girlfriend who has just returned from studying in America, Kyungsoo grows jealous and hostile. As Chanyeol learns new details about his new brother's life, Kyungsoo gets violent in his efforts to get Chanyeol's girlfriend out of the picture. With Kyungsoo turning more menacing by the minute, Chanyeol finally understands what he's up against.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first serious fan fiction. And only my second fanfic ever so I'm a total noob. The idea for this plot came after I had a really angsty and weird chansoo dream. I'm excited to write this because I have quite a lot planned.

The room was quiet, the only noise coming from the ticking clock on the wall behind him. He liked it that way. Silent. No loud sounds. No loud voices. He wanted to close his eyes and sleep and not think about anything that had happened on that dreadful night. He never wanted to leave that room. He wanted to die there. 

He looked around the room. It wasn't a huge room by any standards, but it was nice. It had four walls, three of which were painted a calm beige and the fourth was a wall made entirely of a warm red brick. The brick wall was positioned directly across from where he was sitting on a comfortable leather couch that felt cool against his skin. The wall shelved many books and decorative items like scented candles and small picture frames displaying photos of a smiling, happy family. It made the room feel homely. 

Home. He missed home. He wanted to go back home...no! Wait, he didn't want to go back home. Because home is where it all happened. Home is where everything went wrong. Violent images of blood-stained walls and cold, lifeless bodies came rushing to his mind and he had to fight the urge to vomit. He never wanted to see that place again.

"Take your time, Chanyeol," The woman in the high-backed chair next to him said. 

She had one of those stereotypical "I understand this must be hard for you" faces. Chanyeol hated those faces. Those were the kind of faces everyone had been giving him since he arrived at the mental facility. They treated him like an egg. Like they needed to be extra careful around him or he'd break. He hated it. He hated it so much that he wanted to scream. He hated the doctor for acting like he was a fragile child. He didn't want to be around her. All the doctors kept saying "I understand" but how could they possibly? Nobody could understand what he went through. The trauma of walking in on the dead corpses of the people you loved who had died at the hands of a killer who had claimed that they loved you? No, they didn't understand. Those were just words they said to all of their patients as a way to get their paycheck at the end of the day. The only thing that understood him was the quiet room. The quiet room never asked him to do anything. The quiet room let him think. The quiet room never treated him like an egg.

"Talk to me whenever you're ready. I'm here for you, Chanyeol"

The room was quiet again, the only noise coming from the ticking clock on the wall behind him. He wanted to die there.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any suggestions on how you think I can improve if you have any. I am a noob and tbh I'm really nervous about how this is going to turn out. Any support will be greatly appreciated, thank you ^_^


End file.
